Nuevamente
by GriisleChan
Summary: Nunca es tarde para decidir dejar ir al pasado, porque lo más importante es el ahora, construir el presente. Para la semana Asakiku, día 3: Café.


¡Hola!

Aún quedan unos minutos para que acabe el día... Así que todavía estoy a tiempo de subir mi fanfic por el 3er día de la semana Asakiku, que corresponde a: **Café.**

Esto es algo que acabo de escribir, fresquito, que fui armando mediante se me iba ocurriendo... Por eso, sé que no quedó muy bien pero me siento satisfecha al haberlo logrado a tiempo. Antes de escribir veía la serie 'Haruchika' y digamos que escribí esto bajo el sentimiento que me dejó el capítulo (esto no tiene nada que ver con la serie)

 **Disclaimer:** APH no es mío.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, algo realmente corto y espontaneo. Asakiku 100%

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Todo comenzó por un café.

Había ido a visitar a un viejo amigo suyo, que tenía años sin ver, y este lo invitó a su café, para que lo conociera y así pudieran hablar ahí tranquilamente. A pesar de no ser fanático del café, lo suyo era más el té, aceptó simplemente para no ser descortés con su amigo, después de todo sólo sería un por rato…

O eso pensó.

Cayó la noche, el establecimiento cerró y de verdad no podía creer todavía como su pequeño encuentro, entre dos, se había vuelto como una especie de gran reunión.

El café, del que su amigo era único dueño, contaba con un segundo piso que este había decorado y equipado exclusivamente para reunirse ya sea con familiares o amigos a pasar el rato, olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas y disfrutar de la ocasión.

De un momento a otro llegaron otras personas, unos que recordaba vagamente al haber estudiado con ellos y otros que ni tenía la menor idea, y poco a poco su charla _'tranquila'_ fue suplantada por puro escándalo. Y eso que no había alcohol.

-Suficiente, me voy.-

La paciencia no se le daba bien, nada bien, así que se levantó de la silla que tenía más de media hora ocupando y buscó salir de ahí… No podía más con todo eso. A pesar de que la gran mayoría eran ex compañeros suyos no llegó a tratar con muchos, no como con el dueño del lugar.

Ubicó la salida, pasando desapercibido, y se hubiera retirado como planeó de no ser porque su atención se fijó en algo, en un alguien más bien, que se le hizo vagamente familiar, pero no podía recordar… Por ahora.

Vencido por la curiosidad, si se iba sin saberlo capaz no dormía en todo la noche pensando en ello, se dirigió al sofá donde visualizó el muchacho y, ya más cerca, se dio cuenta que había caído dormido quedando en una posición bastante incómoda.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de todo.

-Kiku…-

Los recuerdos llovieron en su mente, uno por uno, desde que lo vio por primera vez en la secundaria, ambos estudiando en el mismo curso, hasta que poco a poco fue cayendo en un curioso enamoramiento por él. Era extraño, a pesar de haber intercambiado tan pocas palabras, todo relacionado con estudios, mientras más tiempo pasaba con él más le gustaba… Ese chico tenía algo que le hechizaba. Pero al final se graduaron, jamás contó sus sentimientos, y cada quien se fue por su lado, persiguiendo sus propios sueños.

Y ese día, por azares del destino, se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Arthur tomó una respiración profunda, su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente… Tal cual sus años como estudiante de secundaria ¿Podía ser posible que siguiera gustando de él? Estaba impresionado y muy confundido.

Se acercó un poco más y, considerando que el resto estaba distraído, se tomó el atrevimiento de verlo con atención. El japonés no había cambiado mucho, sus fracciones sólo se veían un poco más maduras pero seguía conservando ese toque dulce que le gustaba, y ahora estaba el detalle de que usaba lentes (pensó que fue producto de lo mucho que usaba la tecnología) y no le quedaban nada mal por cierto.

No había duda, le seguía gustando. Pero ¿Y qué hacer? No estaba preparado para esto…

El peli negro se removió, en sueños, y entró en pánico por un momento ¡No podía ser descubierto aún! Pero para su suerte el muchacho siguió durmiendo, esta vez en una posición más incómoda que la anterior.

Por puro impulso volvió a acercarse y con sumo cuidado retiró sus lentes, dejándolos a un lado, pudiendo con eso observar mucho mejor su delicado rostro. Ah, no podía creer que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo alejado de él… Pero ya no era un adolescente inseguro, había madurado, así que iba a actuar…

-Me gustas…-

Se le escapó, en un susurro, lo que nunca pudo decir en los tres años que estudiaron juntos. Mucho tiempo había pasado y ya no podía seguir guardándolo. Aunque no contó con ser escuchado.

Los ojos castaños aparecieron, al despertar poco a poco, y al encontrarse con él, quien había quedado de piedra en su lugar, no hizo más que sonreírle… Como si supiera todo el tiempo que estaba ahí.

-Arthur... Creí que no iba a vivir para escucharlo.-

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron. Claro ¡No podía esperar menos de uno de los más listos de su clase! Todo el tiempo lo supo y él, de cobarde, no se atrevió a decirlo nunca, dejándolo ir al final.

-Finalmente…-

Y toda confusión, vergüenza e impresión desapareció apenas sintió unos suaves labios contra los suyos… Kiku le besaba. Decidió obviar todo, dejar el pasado atrás, y lo tomó de la cintura dispuesto a profundizar aquel beso.

Porque lo más importante era el ahora, construir el presente **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Por cierto, si alguien está curioso, el amigo de Arthur en el que me basé fue Portugal :D

Lamento si quedó extraño, pero fue lo que salió por el momento... Me gusta participar en estas actividades, subir un fanfic en un día pactado, porque ayuda a mi inspiración trabajar más rápidamente, buscando idear lo mejor en el tiempo establecido (Yo acostumbro a escribir muy lento, tengo la idea y poco a poco la voy desarrollando)

En fin ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos mañana si llego a escribir algo!

 _Review?_


End file.
